


You had me from hello

by MythicalFlowers



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem! Nagisa, I just wanted to write fluff for this pairing, Nagisa is a girl in this because I can't write male/ male worth a damn, Rin Haruka and Makoto appear for a short time if any but they are not important in this plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalFlowers/pseuds/MythicalFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei invited his girlfriend and her friends out for a day at the beach. Rin burns like a lobster, Haruka tans like a goddess, and Makoto stays the same color. After they finally left, Rei and Nagisa get to talking and it carries on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me from hello

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Rei and Nagisa are completely out of character. I just wanted to write something cute is all.

The moonlight filtered over the water, the warm air blowing against her soft, bouncing curls, waves licking the shore as the stars illuminated the sky. She loved it. Loved that he took the time to provide her with such a beautiful sight.

They had spent the day at the beach with their friends, though they were left alone most of the time, which might explain why there was a giant sand sculpture of a butterfly with a mustache on the corner of their shared sun towel. Rin had commented on it, but shut up when he caught sight of Nagisa and her boy toy smiling and talking amongst themselves about how silly it was.

The rest of the team left at sundown, wishing the couple well as they headed back home, Makoto and Gou biting back laughter at how sunburned Rin got. Freaking lobster man with shark teeth.

It was still dark out when the beach was abandoned. 

Nagisa shifted on the ground, pink eyes twinkling as she turned to her lover, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. " Rei."

He blinked and looked at her. " Yes, Nagisa?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this- this beautiful sight. I'm enjoying it very much."

He smiled at her and took the small female in to his arms, holding her close. "Anything for you." She giggled in response, pressing softly against his chest, adjusting her cotton dress so that nothing would show, though, in all honesty, she didn't mind if it did, but she didn't want to upset Rei and ruin the moment, so she was going to act lady-like.

" I love you so much, Nagisa."

She blinked, shifting in his arms until she was balancing in his lap, facing him.

The deep blunette blinked back, afraid he had said something wrong. " Oh- um... Did I do something?"

A warm smile alerted him that he was still good. " No, no you didn't." She leaned in and kissed him. " I just... " she quited down to barely a whisper, though he could still hear her. " You've never said it before..."

He frowned before taking a hold of her again, kissing her back. " I haven't?"

She shook her head, waves of ringlets blowing from the movement and the warm wind of the night.

"Well, I do. I love you a whole lot."

Nagisa smiled. " I love you more than the moon loves space. More than a mother loves their child... More than anything in the whole world!"

Rei bit back a comment on how that was completely illogical and that the moon loving the vast emptiness of space was completely improbable at best. She looked so happy. He'd hold his tongue this time. He didn't want to ruin this night.

The strawberry blonde watched him expectedly. " Well?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to say anything back?"

" I um... I love you too?"

"Rei! That's boring! Expand a little!"

"Expand?"

She sighed but smiled. " Yeah, expand. Make it more interesting, mister bookworm. I know you've got more than a couple of words in that giant vocabulary of yours."

"Okay..." He took a breath, digging around in his brain for the words to describe his love. He came up blank. That... That wasn't normal. Normally his brain would be stewing with information on how adorable she was, how lovely her little quirks were. Where did all that information go?

She pouted. " Rei, is it really that hard?"

"No, no, I'm just thinking..."

"Think faster."

Finally, something came up. Perfect.

"I love you more than an acute angle likes its name. More than a straight angle makes a 90 degree angle, and more than the obtuse angle screws everyone over in algebra."

There was silence.

He gulped. He fucked up. He fucked up badly.

The silence was pierced by laughter and he swallowed a sigh of relief.

" That was ridiculous!"

" H-Hey! I tried..."

She smiled getting up out of his lap, brushing off her dress. " I know, that what's cute about it. You're a silly goose, Rei."

"Silly goose? How can a goose be silly? It's a feathered creature, not capable of human feelings."

"You really are thick. I liked it, silly!"

He sat there, stunned. He didn't ruin it?

Nagisa walked over to the water, bringing her bucket with her to collect water for their sand castle, but then an idea sparked, a rather mischevious one at that. She filled the bucket with the cool ocean water and hurried over to the sand castle to make it less obvious what she was doing and then dumped it precariously over her boyfriend's head from behind, laughing at his little scream of surprise before running off.

He was after her in an instant, catching her and swinging her around in the air before tripping over his own feet and sending them both down in to the cool waves, washing over their coverups and soaking them instantly. Nagisa started laughing, grabbing Rei and dragging him over for a warm gentle kiss in the water, he wet ringlets laying around her in a silky soft halo.

Rei wouldn't have wished for anything better than his lover in this moment. It was perfect, even if they were being soaked by the repetitive waves.

He helped her sit up and smiled sheepishly, blush blooming over his sun kissed skin. " Sorry..."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine."

They smiled and he hurried up, holding out a hand to her, which the female took. He pulled her up and they hugged. Surrounded by the night sky and cool water in the moonlight of a warm summer night Rei found himself wishing that this night would never end.

They finally packed up their things and headed home, holding hands and swinging them back and forth, though Rei found it to be a little silly. When they had to separate on the corner of the street and head on their own way Nagisa frowned, gripping her lover's hand tighter. She didn't want to leave. The feeling was mutual. It physically hurt Rei to be away from this wonderful, beautiful, smart young blond who had changed his life.

"I guess this is goodbye..."

" I guess..."

They turned to each other, frowning.

" We can hang out again tomorrow."

" Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

Rei smiled, leaning down to kiss the blonde's forehead. " Love you."

"Love you too."

They finally left each other, walking their separate ways and arriving home. It wasn't as late as it could have been, but it was long enough for their parents to question them. Rei answered honestly and was sent to his room by his parents for the night, telling him to rest and that it was late and he needed to avoiding doing this again. He obliged quickly, shedding his soaked articles of clothing and changing in to warmer, cleaner clothes, aka, his pajamas. Nagisa was questioned by her three older brothers and was then patted on the back by her mother who smiled and told her to rest easy.

-Text message received 1:59 am-

Rei's phone beeped in the darkness and he rolled over to check it, blinking as the bright light momentarily blinded him.

He flipped to his inbox and saw a new message.

{ Acute angle: Hey, you sleeping?}

He smiled, rubbing at his eyes.

Nagisa smiled as her phone lit up again. Great, so he was awake.

{ Obtuse caboose: I was, is something wrong?}

She hurriedly typed up a reply.

{ Acute angle: No, I was just not tired. Srry for waking you. ono}

He smiled and shifted in his bed, sitting up and grabbing his glasses.

{ Obtuse caboose: It's fine. Are you sure nothing's wrong? I've read that you can't sleep when something is on your mind.}

Nagisa blinked at the reply, fingers floating over the screen as she thought of a reply.

{ Acute angle: Well, now that you mention it... I do have something on my mind.}

{ Acute angle: When did you first know that you loved me?}

Rei was slightly taken aback when the screen lit up again and fumbled for his own answer.

{ Obtuse caboose: I... I knew I loved you from the first time we actually swam together.}

Nagisa rolled her eyes when the text came back. 

{ Acute angle: That's boring, Rei. I thought it would be something spicier like, I loved you from the first time we met and saw you were the sexiest girl in our entire school, so I just fell head over heels in love with you.}

Rei actually dropped the phone when he got the reply back and hurriedly grabbed it again.

{ Obtuse caboose: Nagisa!}

{ Acute angle: What, it's not my fault that your imagination is kinda lame.}

{ Obtuse caboose: Fine, you want the true?}

{ Obtuse caboose: You had me from hello. I fell in love with you instantly, even if I didn't want to believe it the first time you persued me to join the swim club.}

Nagisa smiled, shifting in her own bed. 

{ Acute angle: GASP}

{ Acute angle: You lied to your girlfriend?}

{ Acute angle: Shame on you, rei!}

{ Acute angle: And here I thought you loved me TT^TT}

{ Obtuse caboose: AAHHHH- Wait Nagisa don't cry!} 

By now Nagisa was cackling loudly.

{ Acute angle: Gotcha~! Love you, rei~ (>'3' )>(; n ; )}

Rei set the phone down and laughed himself for a good few minutes.

{ Obtuse caboose: Don't do that, you actually scared me! Well, kind of... Not really. Just don't do that.}

{ Acute angle: Ah- Shit, mom's awake. Bye Rei!}

{ Obtuse angle: Night, Nagisa. Sleep well. Don't let any micro bugs sneak in to your bed and lay eggs that you can't see while their young grow and then hatch and bite your flesh at night.}

{ Acute angle: It's don't let the bed bugs bite. There literally is no need for you to expand on that.}

{ Acute angle: Love you! See you tomorrow. Remember, meet me at the park!}

{ Obtuse caboose: Love you too. I won't forget.}

\- Text message converstation ended 2:46 am-

Nagisa smiled and set her phone down, snuggling in to her blankets and heading to sleep. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

Rei put his phone up and took his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

Tomorrow would be grand.


End file.
